


Love yourself

by Fluffysaru



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffysaru/pseuds/Fluffysaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*rolls**wrote this with love yourself on repeat* xD no summary uwu must impose feels uwu</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first work be nice xD *rolls* this more like the prologue tho xD first chapter posted x3

Lying on the roof of my school,everything seemed bleak.After this,I'd have to go back to that empty house,but I'd have to admit I'd rather let it be empty then to return to a laugh cackling,bouncing of the walls or the parties she'd throw for people equally as arrogant as her.And then,nightmares would crawl in through the night and I'll be back here again wondering why do I even carry on with this life as I twirl my knife around...

 

* * *

I wonder why the day I met him ,the world became brighter. Maybe I can this body alittle longer for him. This is too mushy for me what has he done to me..

"Saruhiko,what are you writing"? 

"nothing..Misaki" Its been only weeks since he suddenly used my first name so I finally get to use his even though only when its the two of us its fine.That smile always brightens up my world

* * *

 

**My mother dont like you but she likes everyone**

**"** I wonder why shes usually easygoing"..Saruhiko grunts,"it doesnt matter if I cant go to your house its fine internet cafes are fine too" 

"say that again" Saruhiko seemed to bite his bottom lip.

"I said its fine." I probably shouldn't push my luck 

* * *

 

"why do we even continue with school its pointles"

"The two of us against the world"we knuckled bump.When we're together anything is possible.

* * *

 The night we almost we just hugged


	2. The day things changed for the worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when Misaki joined Homra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp saruhiko's point of view

Wonder when this habbit appeared , every night listening to his soft breathing .I would then perch at the side of the bed just looking at that red hair of his and his chest moving up and down rhythmically .When my brain screams for me to sleep ,I would then force myself to return to my sleeping position and resume hearing his breathing.There are times when nightmares roll back to that empty house with that familiar laughter but I would always wake to Misaki's smile reassuring and warm.Things changed a little when we joined homraI. joined homra only to be with the red chestnut hair only it could just be my worst regret.The insignia burns and I just feel like scratching it off.But its his pride and where the sun goes the planets can only follow.However the days of waking up from a nightmare without misaki presence increased, he would wonder if he was actually back at that big quiet house and Misaki was created from his desprecacy.On nights like this he would easily mistake the wind for Misaki's breathing and wake up to nothing where he would wait for Misaki to nag that all he does is sleep and thats he getting thinner. I would just scoff as shouldn't he be with his Homra and staring at Mikoto-san. "Anyways the new years coming so lets set off fireworks at the building waited for the blimp just the two of us". Those few words set my heart pumping as my ears yearned to hear those words again.

* * *

The day finally arrived .Wonder why I would be so happy for something as small as this.Staring at the sky, waiting for Misaki setting up the things too early. Putting the things all together there's a little grin that sneaked its way onto my mouth and the restless night waiting for this day to come sets in and I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Waking up panting, Misaki not in sight theres only one place for him to be .I wiped the tears , steeled myself and headed to the bar.There he was laughing with the hoodlums.I sat on the bar stool and wondered if he even noticed my presence .As th fact that it seemed he did not forget it on purpose breaks him a little.I couldn't help myself as the word Misaki tore itself from his mouth.Everything seemed to stop and everyone seemed to look at him.They begain to laugh and my legs just took off stopping just outside the bar waiting for him."Didnt mean to say your name"..

"even when its the two of us just dont say my name okay since you spill it to them so easily" Another thing that I was grabbing on tightly just fades..Maybe I can fix it."We were suppose to do something tonight"

"It cant be as important as Homra". He just walked back in as tears slowly flowed down my cheeks.I wish this place would just disappear."Nah it'd be better if you did"..A clang resounded in my head and everything turned black 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's pretty short but eyyy cliffhanger


End file.
